The Call
by Mio Amore
Summary: I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye.' Ends always lead to new beginnings. "I need you. Come back." Pairings:Little bit of Rob/Rae


**Omgzz, I'm back!xDxDxD **Ok, seriously. Completely sorry about the lack of work done on Mia Bella, but the chapter I'm working on just _won't_ come out right. I think I've done four different versions of it, and I _still_ don't like it. Plus, I've had so many one-shot ideas floating around in my head, I haven't been able to get any work done on it. SO, to alleviate the writer's block, I've decided to write out some of these ideas. Anyways, this just flew out and I didn't read it over, so sorry for any major grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me about them, but it won't do anything to change it. You see, this is just to help myself get back into the groove. Anyways, this story is based on Regina Spektor's song "The Call". I hope you enjoy it.:)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Teen Titans or "The Call" by Regina Spektor.

* * *

**The Call**

by Mio Amore

_It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder till it was a battle cry_

'_I'll come back when you call me no need to say goodbye'_

Everyone was gathered in the main room with all their belongings sitting next to them. They had all hugged and said their goodbyes as they were ready to part ways. This was it, "The end of the Teen Titans". But, was it really?

As they all looked from one sad face to another, each person realized that this wasn't the end. There would never be an end to the friendship and love that grew within the tower and among its occupants. No end to the Titans. It just wasn't possible.

This feeling gave hope to each person. Yes, they were going separate ways, but in no way would they abandon each other. It seemed this thought was shared among all the friends as their gloomy faces began to cheer up, almost expectantly.

No sooner had the thought passed their minds that the resident sorceress looked up into the faces of her comrades and spoke the words they all needed to hear.

"I'll come back, whenever you need me. Just call and I'll be here."

Ironic enough as it was, the emotionless girl had always been the one to form the closest bonds to each titan. So, no matter how silly the words may have seemed from an outsider looking in, each titan was glad that it was said from Raven.

Following suit, each titan gave their own little speech till they had each given their word to be there for each other.

"This isn't goodbye, it will never be goodbye."

_Just because everything's changing doesn't mean is never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over no need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over no need to say goodbye_

After everything was said, each titan began to file out of the room as their transportation arrived. They were all headed to new lives and new dreams.

Starfire had left first. She was traveling to her home planet of Tameran. It was time for her to take the thrown, and although she wanted nothing more than to stay on Earth with her true friends, she needed to help her home planet and find a replacement before she could start a new, normal life here on Earth. As she flew off you could see crystalline tears falling from her eyes glistening in the mid-day sun. It was sad, but she would follow through with her plans so she could come back and, one day, rejoin her friends-no her family.

Cyborg was the next to leave. He wasn't done being a titan and it was too hard for him to blend into the general public, so he was headed off to Titans East. This decision didn't upset him as it would for others. He had growing feelings for the East leader and he was ready to explore them. Plus, there still had to be some form of protection, and he was more than happy to help. It's what he does. But, the new team would never be a replacement for the one he was leaving. No, Titans West was his home, and the people were his family, he would always return to them.

Beast Boy wasn't much longer after Cyborg. He was going to move to Africa, to help out the natives. He wanted to start up where his parents left. His powers would help out a lot and having lived there as a young boy helped a lot too. It was time for him to get back to his roots, no matter how difficult it might be to return to his past. He would live there researching and helping where need be, but would always come back to his friends that grew to be his family.

_Now were back to the beginning it's just a feeling a no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger till they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you no need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when they call you no need to say goodbye_

The only two left were the two birds. Both wanted to take a break from the crime fighting, it had taken a toll on them, and they were ready for a normal life. As Robin didn't have a specific time to leave, he waited for Raven. What he didn't know was that Raven was waiting for him.

She didn't have a specific destination in mind, she just wanted to pack up and start a new life; a normal life. As they stood staring at one another, they realized how similar the situation was to when they first met all those years ago- staring, waiting for the other, and completely at a loss for words.

They're bond seemed to pulsate and send out memories of the two throughout the years as they were growing up and becoming closer.

From merely acquaintances to best friends, they had shared everything, and now they were going separate ways. And for some reason, this hurt the both of them tremendously.

It felt as if they were leaving something that was never even explored, never even thought of.

As the memories flew before their eyes, they unconsciously moved towards each other till they were mere inches apart. Hesitantly, they wrapped each other in a hug and Robin leaned down capturing Raven's lips in a kiss. It took their breath away and soon, the idea of leaving was forgotten. All they wanted to do was stay in this moment, forever.

As they separated, Raven quickly walked over to her suitcases and grabbed them, trying to make her way out of the tower that held such potential love that she was too scared to even venture into the unknown. Panic seemed to flitter through Robin's mind as he registered what she was doing and before she was gone, he blurted out, "I need you, come back."

Raven froze at the doors, remembering her words from earlier. Slowly she turned around and the nerves that seemed to have appeared after their kiss were suddenly nonexistent. It was just the two of them now.

As he made his way over to Raven, he realized that he was going to leave the one thing that made his life worth living and fighting through. How could he leave someone he loved?

And as Raven watched Robin approach her, she dropped her bags and let him come and take her into his arms. _This feels right_, she thought. And slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, just like she had done a few minutes ago. This is where she wanted to go; this is the new life she wanted, one with Robin. They pulled back and she asked the one question she'd wanted to ask ever since the other titans had left, "Where are you going now?"

And if his smile hadn't given it away, his next words and kiss told it all.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

* * *

Again, I apologize for any mistakes while you were reading, but oh well. Feel free to critique, I always love constructive criticism. Just don't leave comments about how you don't like the pairing, or the characterizations. It's _fan_ **fiction** people, get a grip... and a life while you're at it. Also, if it seems 'cliche' to you, realize this. Anything now a days can be considered cliche. Nothing is ever original anymore, so I don't really care if you think it's cliche. Anyways, I'm going to go work on Mia Bella, but don;t expect any chapters yet. It's still horribly off and I need to find a way to fix it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing if you do.

Mio Amore


End file.
